The Real Me
One morning I woke up with beads of sweat dripping down my face. Gasping I opened my eyes I saw Jason and Percy by my side, behind them, my half-brother Nico di Angelo. I gripped the ground tightly but my hands were sore. I tried to lift myself up but I fell and hit my head. I howled in pain. Jason offered to help me up. I sat up my joints sore. ‘This is the third time this week you mysteriously walked out of bed.’ Said Jason and walked away with Percy. Nico knelt by my side I’d almost forgotten him. ‘Why does this keep happening?’ he said. ‘I…..Nico……..I don’t know.’ I replied. ‘Look, last time this happened to me I was in a death trance. So tell me, what happened?’ ‘Okay. Every night I can’t sleep. But if Chiron saw me awake I knew I would be dead. So every night, I put myself in a death trance.” ‘Oh Persia!’ he said and gave me a hug. ‘You need a lot of lessons. Please take them from me.’ he added. I groaned. Last week too my friends tried to look after me. It was terrible. Last week……….. I lay my bed groaning. I was really bored. Leo Valdez walked in. I always found him the best person to talk to, plus I had extreme feelings for him. But he’s got Calypso. While I helped him search for blueprints he would tell how he lost his mother. I would always tell him about how I lost my mother, her trust, her love, et cetera. Leo came and sat on Nico’s bed. ‘Campfire time! Get out of bed. The Romans paid a surprise visit. Plus, you know what happened at Camp Jupiter.’ He said. ‘No’ I lazily replied. ‘Jason is leaving! Up now!” he commanded ‘Jason doesn’t care about me’ ‘Hazel?’ I groaned. ‘Okay I’ll come’ ‘Keep me safe’ ‘Got your back bud’ We walked to campfire. Upon my arrival every one clapped and cheered. Leo held my hand. I almost blushed. ‘Happy Birthday’ he whispered to me. He pulled out a small silver necklace from his pocket. It had diamond shaped like a heart. He swung it on my neck. I saw Nico come towards me. He threw his arms around me and gave me a hug. The two threw up my arms and screamed ‘THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!’ simultaneously. I sat next to Hazel and Nico sat next to me. On the ground, in front of me sat Leo. We had fun and enjoyed ourselves. But then Percy brought up the topic about my little brother Demi who died in the Titan war. Then he saw my expression and shut up. But I totally lost it. Right there, on my birthday. I got up and ran back to the Hades cabin while blinking back tears. I got in sat on my bunkers and tears fled down my cheeks. I saw someone open my door. It was Percy. ‘Persia, I’m sorry. Please forgive me.’ He apologized ‘FORGIVE! YOU! NEVER! I ALWAYS TRY, REALLY BUT YOU JUST GET ON MY NERVES. THE ONLY PEOPLE I LOVED ARE DEAD! DEAD! NEVER COMING BACK TO EARTH AS LONG AS I LIVE! YOU GET THAT! NEVER! I screamed. Percy walked out. On no! What have I done I thought. Percy left and Nico slipped inside. ‘Our fatal flaw is we hold grudges” he said and fell on his bed. Present day……. I stood near the beach watching the waves crash against the shore. Waves reminded me of Percy. Tears filled my eyes I couldn’t hold back my emotions, Nico was right. Tears fled from my eyes. Percy did care about me everyone did I was so stupid to not notice that. Percy walked to the beach he wore swim shorts, he was going for a swim. He practically saw me and ignored me. He swam into the water and I walked to the shore I sat there aware that my skirt was getting wet but bought an extra change with me. I waited for Percy to come to shore to apologize. When he did the words of apology flew out of my mouth. He accepted. I gave him a hug and wow! He was wet. We went back to our cabins to change before breakfast. I sat at the Hades table and gave Nico a smile. ‘Wow! Where is your stupid arrogant attitude?’ said Nico. ‘Right here in me.’ He looked confused. I laughed. ‘Wow……you’re……..you’re….actu…..actually laughing’ he stammered. It’s true that I never laugh. He spotted Percy glancing over at me. ’Ohhhhh………..” he smiled. Breakfast was soon over though, my happiness still lit up my soul. At campfire, I enjoyed myself and didn’t whine. This surprise everyone. Still, I decided to go to my cabin early. Nico didn’t trail. I had to make sure he wouldn’t. I opened the door of my cabin and went inside. ’You can come out’ I said. The soul of Kronos stepped out. ‘Plan 1 in place’ I said ‘Olympus to raze”. A mischievous smile spread across my face as I laughed.